


Heat

by Moonwanderer



Series: Science Bros Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Random & Short, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2018, Short, Sort Of, heat - Freeform, relationship analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: The heat of passion can only be shared, without someone alike a brilliant mind feels cold.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Science Bros Week 2018" event.  
> Day 3: "Heat"
> 
> Can be read as friendship, bromance, or romance, as You wish.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

"I know what you can be. I know _how_ you can be more. Neither of us are perfect, Bruce. But _together_... our minds combined... we could be as close to perfection as human beings can be." That's what Tony says when they are finally left alone.

  
"You think this... _we_ could work?"

  
"I _know_." Tony says firmly. There is no doubt in his voice.

  
For a moment, breathing seems an impossible task. Bruce lets his eyes flutter shut, lets the tightness squeeze his lungs painfully, clenches his fists tight enough to bite into his skin. For a moment, he and the other guy are the same, and he is overwhelmed because he knows, they know that Tony meant every word true.

  
When the moment passes and Bruce is himself again, he allows the air to escape the cage of ribs and lips in a silent sigh.

  
Tony’s eyes are wide and dark in the dimly lit hall, their gaze is on his face, honest and calculating and bright.

  
Tony opened himself for them, and he is willing to show even more. He offered not only his mind but his heart as well.

  
_„Our brilliant minds made us lonely. I’m willing to share my loneliness with you.”_

  
There is no secret reason behind his offer, Hulk knows lies, and now he senses what they see. A lonely man in a world that cannot understand his brilliance.

  
Bruce is looking at the other man and sees himself.

  
"Okay" He says at last. "Let’s find out."

  
A grin shines up on Tony’s face, and in the whim of the moment he grabs Bruce’s hands.

  
The contact, like electricity, swirls along his skin into his core. The ever-burning passion in Tony’s eyes awakens something inside him, which he almost forgot that existed.

The scientist.

  
Suddenly his mind and heart are filled with ideas and thrill again, and oh how he missed this!

  
Bruce never was the one who needed guidance but now he allows Tony to put an arm around his shoulders- always rigid with tension- and lead him away.

  
The world is a lonely place for a brilliant mind, but now maybe he won’t be alone anymore. There is someone who can understand his thoughts, who is fast and sharp and so much alike.

  
It would be nice if it could last, to look at this man and find inspiration in his eyes.

  
Bruce is always full of doubts and Tony is so sure in himself every time.

  
Only God knows, maybe they are really meant to be together.

  
It’s worth a try.

  
Bruce returns the smile, with a real one this time, it’s so easy to be himself beside the other man, and lets the heat of passion fill his heart again.

  
Just for this thing he wants to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
